


kesan megah

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Names
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Khusus namamu dan kepribadianmu, memang tidak cocok, sih."





	kesan megah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Pernah tidak sih kau merasa kalau namamu tidak cocok dengan kepribadianmu?"

Daniel mengalihkan fokus dari artikel koran yang sedang dia baca. Dilihatnya Elena tengah terpekur di hadapannya. Dahinya mengernyit, tanda gadis itu sedang berpikir keras. Wajahnya serius, berarti ia minta pertanyaannya dijawab. Bingung harus menjawab apa, Daniel memutuskan untuk merespons, "Contohnya seperti apa?"

"Misalnya Aurora," lanjut Elena, "nama itu terkesan megah, 'kan? Tapi kenyataannya, si pemilik nama malah orang tidak benar yang suka mabuk-mabukan, begitu. Kesan namanya kan jadi tidak cocok?"

"Kurasa nama dan interpretasinya kembali lagi kepada lingkungan kita sehari-hari," tanggap Daniel. "Bisa saja kita mengenal dua Aurora dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda dan merasa kalau keduanya cocok dengan nama itu."

Elena merengut. "Tapi aku sering merasa kalau namaku tidak cocok dengan kepribadianku."

"Oh." Daniel mengusap dagu. "Elena kesannya elegan ya, tapi kau galak dan tidak bisa diam. Khusus namamu dan kepribadianmu, memang tidak cocok, sih."

Sebuah pulpen mendarat di kepala Daniel.


End file.
